Relato de un Ejercito
by Roxa Arce
Summary: Tarde mucho en encontrarlos a todos, cada uno tiene una historia diferente que los hace únicos y relevantes para mi causa.
1. Chapter 1

Relato de una Guerrera

Una buena historia suele iniciar con una familia feliz, unida que se ríen por cualquier pelotudes y suelen pasar todo el tiempo juntos. Ya sabes la típica idea de que se necesita a dos hijos y dos padres para tener una vida feliz. Incluso en el mundo mágico tienen la misma idea de felicidad.

Mi vida feliz nunca existió, no tuve a un padre que me apoyara y me quisiera, mi madre no era maternal, ni tampoco amable y por supuestos con mis hermanas menores no tengo las mejores relaciones. ¿Por qué? Bastante simple, pero lo entenderán cuando me presente cosa que no hice.

Mi nombre es Sakura, hija de Nadeshiko líder de las amazonas, soy lo que educaron y seré lo que forjaron. Luchare en cada guerra a la que me enfrente y demostrare mi valentía con cada hombre que me encuentre.

No pereceré fácilmente, si lo hago recibiré de los mismos dioses ofrendas por mis esfuerzos. Desde joven edad me entrenaron para el combate. Luchar cuerpo a acuerpo era muy importante.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando tenía siete años, debía enfrentarme a mi tía que era general del batallón más fuerte de toda la tribu. La espada se volvió mi amiga en ese combate, en el momento en que la alcé recibí las envestidas de mi tía.

Fuertes, poderosas, capaz de matar a un oso de un saque ¿y yo?, bueno, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, lo esquive mientras retrocedía al mismo tiempo. El segundo ataque vino tan rápido como el primero, casi sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, logre detenerlo apenas con mi espada.

Pero el hombro me dolió como si me hubieran dado una patada, fuerte desorientador, me saco todo el aire de los pulmones. Con un grito de guerra vino el tercero directo a mi tobillo, me levanto de un movimiento rápido, produciendo que terminara en el piso.

Pude ver como la punta de la espada se acercaba a mis ojos para detenerse a un centímetro de ellos, mi corazón latía como loco debido a la adrenalina, mientras podría sentir como el sabor metálico a sangre inundaba mi boca.

Me desperté a la semana en una cama de hospital, mientras que la curandera seguía atendiendo a mis compañeras a mí alrededor. No entendía nada, cuando logre recordar lo que había pasado me sentí como un escarabajo, no podía hacer nada por mi edad, solo esperar a que me pisotearan.

Y créanme la pisada de una amazona adulta puede provocar tanto daño como el de un elefante sentándose en tu espalda y encima bailara arriba de ella. No es agradable, ni una buena opción, pero para mi desgracia era la única que tenia.

Podía ver como las adolecentes desaparecían todas las temporadas, algunas no regresaban, otras apenas lo hacían, pero cuando volvían, estaban cambiadas, mas fuertes, independientes, capaces, eran una más de la tribu, eran amazonas por fin.

Pero ser una niña pequeña en esta sociedad, no es fácil, mi madre puso todas sus expectativas y esperanzas en mis hombros, en la sucesora al cargo de jefa de la tribu, no es bueno poner esa carga en unos hombros tan pequeños y frágiles.

Todos los días, eran los mismos, levantarse al salir el Sol, cuando los basiliscos cacareaban, para entrenar con la luz de la mañana temprana, su frio y más importante sus obstaculos.

Si perdías la batalla de la mañana no comías, podías tener suerte y que te tocara alguien de tu edad, o una adolecente. Podías tener muy mala suerte y tocarte una adulta, enojada y avergonzada de pelear contigo.

La jefa es la que decide los combates, muchos pensaran tu madre te ayudara, pues no, siempre me hacia entrenar con sus tenientes para ver cómo me pateaban el trasero. Así eran mis mañanas, salir a cazar para comer algo, ya que siempre perdía en los combates y honestamente estaba harta de morirme de hambre.

Al llegar a la edad de los 12 años fue cuando me di cuenta de algo muy importante en mi vida, se supone que toda familia feliz tenía dos padres, pero yo jamás conocí al mío. Siempre tuve la ilusión que sería como yo, ya saben tranquila amable y sin ansias de pelear.

Por supuesto mi madre no le agrado que pensara en esto, por lo que me destruyo casi de inmediato mis deseos, pero no lo hizo tan bien como hubiera deseado.

Verán la tradición de las amazonas es que el ritual que se completa a los 16 años, es un justamente una manera de ingresar a la sociedad, pero después de esto se debe completar un segundo ritual, para ser una mujer guerrera, si completabas este te permitirá ascender por la cadena de mando.

Cuál era su objetivo, bueno tener una hija, darle a nuestra sociedad descendientes, este se intenta completar casi de inmediato después del otro. Llevan al grupo sobreviviente a la ciudad más cercana para que estas, en palabras crudas, se preñaran.

Si suena feo, lo es. Si el bebe era mujer, era entrenada como cualquier amazonas, pero si era un varón se debía regresar al padre o abandonar a la criatura. No se podía tener a hombres en la sociedad, era una prohibición que no tenía excepciones.

Podrán imaginarse realmente la reacción de mi madre cuando le pedí conocer a mi padre, no fue nada buena, me castigo durante unos tres meses a la intemperie, ¿Qué quiere decir? Simple me tiraron en mitad de la selva, sola, sin suministros, ni nada por el estilo, para que me las empañara y ¿Qué me dijeron?

_Te vengo a buscar en tres meses –me miro casi con asco –haber si te sacas de la cabeza esa ridícula idea.

Si muy bonito de su parte, por supuesto no me quede sola en el sitio simplemente para verle la cara de satisfacción mientras le rogaba que me volviera a aceptar. Algo que me enseño es a no pedir disculpas y a no deberle nada a quien te abandona.

Y eso fue lo que hice empecé a caminar hacia el horizonte sin mirar atrás, solo camine pasando arboles verdes durante horas y horas. ¿Mi objetivo? Encontrar a mi padre.

Lo sé, en realidad es estúpido siquiera intentarlo, pero debía hacerlo tenía que hacerlo. Quería verlo, conocerlo, saber que herede de él y que no. ¿Tenía las esperanzas de que me recibiera? Si, supongo que las tenía. Era una niña solo eso.

Cuando llegue a la ciudad más cercana que era una llamada Delphos, después de más de tres semanas caminando sin descanso, me escondí en las alcantarillas. Rogando que los Sacerdotes no me encontraran, ¿Quiénes son? Bueno serian los policías de tu mundo, pero al mismo tiempo los militares.

La ciudad se encontraba manejada por ellos, casi como una dictadura y las amazonas no eran bienvenidas. Lo primero que intente encontrar es una guía, mi madre solo me dijo el nombre de mi padre, nada más, ni la ciudad, edad, nada. Su nombre es Fujita Kinomoto, ese era o es, no estoy segura.

Pero por los conocimientos que me dieron, sabia que toda ciudad tenía una guía completa con sus habitantes, se podía conseguir en los registros, pero no era muy seguro hacerlo. Tenía que entrar a la fuerza y robarlo, cosa que hice.

¿Qué paso? Me atraparon, por supuesto que lo hicieron, me arrastraron durante dos calles por los pelos, hasta un edificio enorme negro con rejas, era muy tenebroso por afuera y por dentro. Me dio mucho miedo, quiero decirles.

Me tiraron en una celda con olor a orina, sucia y negra, a mi derecha se encontraba una mujer claramente mayor a mí, tendría unos treinta años tal vez, su pelo era rojizo, muy extraño pero hermoso y por su rostro era claramente una mujer de sociedad. Aun en la mugre no se le veía un pelo fuera de lugar. Su nombre era Kaho.

Del otro lado se encontraba una morocha, con cara de ser juguetona y una sonrisa angelical, podría pasar por una niña tranquilamente si las arrugas no la delataran, jamás le pregunte la edad y tampoco quise adivinarla, parecía un insulto. Su nombre es Ruby.

Ambas me ayudaron en esa etapa de mi vida, me dieron esperanzas de volver a salir, de ser libre y jamás regresar a ese lugar. Todas las noches nos la pasábamos hablando de lo que era el exterior, de lo que habíamos perdido y lo que habíamos conseguido.

Ambas eran madres, ¿su crimen? Proteger a sus hijas, en esta sociedad las mujeres son esclavas consideradas como basuras, que no pueden realizar magia o protegerse por sí solas. Las dos eran de familias muy importantes pero debido a que intentaron alejar a sus hijas de este lugar fueron encarceladas.

¿Sus hijas? Según ellas se encuentran en otro territorio, muy alejado del nuestro, donde son aceptadas y tiene la vida que ellas siempre soñaron.

Estas dos grandes mujeres me demostraron como debe ser los padres, más exacto las madres, ellas deben ser maternales, cariñosas y siempre pensado en la hija primero, me daban ganas de ser su hija.

Pase más de tres años en ese lugar hasta que un acontecimiento cambio por completo toda mi vida, la Aparicio de "el".

Te preguntaras ¿Quién es él? Bueno el "mensajero" nunca supe su nombre solo que venía por parte de "ella". La llamaban la "profeta", ya que tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro; otros la le decían la "titiritera", pero su verdadero nombre era Tomoyo.

Ella estaba en contra del gobernante de Delphos, es más le había declarado la guerra. Para eso tenia espías dentro de las murallas de la ciudad, uno de ellos era el "mensajero". Ese día en que se me acerco en la cárcel, me miro a los ojos y no vi maldad, solo miedo y desconfianza.

_ ¿Tú eres Sakura? –Me pregunto mientras veía a todos los lados, yo asistí con la cabeza confundida –vengo por parte de "ella".

Incluso antes de conocerla había escuchado los rumores, siempre se comunicaba con gente de la prisión, más específicamente con los prisioneros.

_ ¿Qué quiere de mi?

_ ¿Qué es lo que mas deseas? –me pregunto mientras seguía viendo a su alrededor.

_Libertad, salir de este ciudad, ir a los mundos más alejados –el sonrió y por primeras vez vi felicidad en su mirada, me tendió la mano, mientras esperaba.

_Si le juras lealtad, ella te otorgará tus más profundos deseos, solo cuando cumpla con tu pedido formaras parte de su ejército –sin pensarlo le di la mano, un dolor profundo me penetro por la muñeca, al retirarla para mirarla más de cerca pude verlo.

La marca de una balanza apareció en mi muñeca parecía que había sido tatuado con fuego, el dolor seguía presente y cada vez era más fuerte. Mire al "mensajero" abrir la puerta de mi celda mientras que me indicaba que lo siguiera, solo pude prestar atención a mis compañeras que con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo me dijeron:

_Ve, encuentra a nuestras hijas y diles que estamos bien, aun sobreviviendo –asistí con la cabeza, para empezar a caminar arrastrando los pies. Solo tuve que seguir un pasillo de piedra musgosa, para después abrir la puerta a mi libertad, mire a mi héroe por última vez.

_Ella, enviará a alguien por ti, puede tardar segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses o años. El o ella te encontrara y te cumplirá tu deseo, te llevara a tu más preciosa libertad, te lo puedo asegurar –me empujo sin remordimiento alguno, no pude sentir la caída, solo me desperté en el suelo, rodeada de pasto, con el Sol en mi rostro.

Deseosa de poder continuar, me escabullí de nuevo a las alcantarillas y ahí espere. Espere durante horas, veía los días pasar, me aburría durante semanas, soñé con su llegada durante meses y así pasaron 6 años.

En los que mis sueños y esperanzas murieron, ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir, solo un sueño de un ángel que tarde o temprano me vendría a buscar.

Desde este momentos les hablo yo, ¿Por qué?, no puedo mas es tan simple como eso. Quiero morir, de una vez, de una forma majestuosa para mi tribu, quiero ser recibida por los dioses. Por eso me levante, me sacudí la ropa que por años lleve.

Me lavé el cuerpo entero, junto a mi pelo para estar radiante en mi mejor momento.

Camine con pasos seguros y lentos, simplemente seguí mientras las explosiones me sacudían el cuerpo, los gritos de niños me llegaban a los oídos, pero no escuchaba nada, solo veía mi destino. Fue en ese momento en que el apareció, con sus cabellos marrones y sus ojos castaños.

Me sacudió por completo, mi cuerpo y mi alma, me dejo tirada ahí sin poder razonar. Su sonrisa ilumino las masacres que ocurrían al mismo tiempo y solo con ella se me acerco para decirme algo que haría que mi vida tuviera un nuevo significado:

_Sakura, te estado buscando durante mucho tiempo.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Se me acaba de ocurrir hace unas horas y lo único que hice fue empezar a escribirla. Jamás había publicado una historia de la cual no haya pensado su desarrollo con anterioridad. Pero tenía ganas de mostrarles algo de espontaneidad. Por favor díganme que tal les pareció.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Con todo corazón me despido (eso sonó cursi)**

**Nos Vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Relato de una sobreviviente

Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji esta es mi historia, mi pasado y por desgracia mi futuro, al manos que yo me digne a oponerme. Escúchenla, léanla, compréndanla y deséenme suerte. La voy a necesitar.

Por donde comenzar es importante, capaz sea bueno iniciar con mi recuerdo de los días cálidos, en donde una sonrisa salvaba un feo día. Recuerdos de los abrazos que un día mi padre me dio, las bromas que mi hermano me jugo, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, fuerte y claro escucho los sonidos, las risas y los aplausos.

La primera visita a la gran ciudad parecía muy emocionante a primera vista, pero se tiño de rojo, cuando vi en donde realmente vivía. Los esclavos eran torturados y tratados como basura, las mujeres éramos tratadas casi del mismo modo que ellos.

Fue ahí cuando conocí realmente a mi hermano y a mi padre, como se burlaban cruelmente de mi sexo con los demás, como me trataban con frialdad cuando alguien se dignaba a mirarnos, el asco que sentían cuando me tenían que tratar.

En ese instante pude ver la realidad de mi situación, de lo que realmente estaba destinada a ser, de lo mucho que en realidad me querían, comprendí que mi padre y mi hermano no me querían, actuaban para que mi madre no se sintiera mal, yo era un escombro metido en sus caminos, era una basura, no era nada, simplemente nada.

Llore cuando me di cuenta, tenía 5 años nada mas, ¿se pueden poner en mi posición?, vivir creyendo que tu familia te ama y descubrir que en realidad, actúan. No es agradable, ni bonito, se los digo me sentí tal como ellos me veían, una basura.

Le pregunte a mi madre porque tenía que sufrir terrible destino, pero ella lo negó todo, creo que ella era la que realmente tenia darse cuenta ¿no creen?, era como si no supiera donde se encontraba, como si viviera en una caja sellada y no quisiera salir.

Pase meses y meses, me empecé a cuestionar mi existencia, pensé que no valía la pena vivir por alguien que no le interesaba, pero más importante, no iba a dejar que esclavizaran mi cuerpo ni mi alma, si iba a ser libre debía morir, la muerte es libertad, al menos para mí.

A los 6 años me arme de valor para preguntarle a mi padre que tenía que decirme, ¿su respuesta?

_No te metas en donde no te llaman –levanto su mano para golpearme la cara, aun hoy siento el dolor –no te atrevas a cuestionarme.

Dejo de actuar cuando lo descubrí, también mi hermano, me mostraban todo el día lo mucho que me odiaban, lo mucho que les repugnaba. Golpes tras golpes tuve que sufrir, mi cuerpo aun tiene las cicatrices de varios de ellos, cuchilladas, quemaduras, cada forma de hacer daño eran usadas por ellos.

Mi madre no pudo negarlo más, pero ella estaba en la misma posición que yo, siempre me sonreía casi como si yo fuera el pequeño rayo de Sol que le iluminaba el día y después decía.

_Serás importante, lo puedo ver.

Ojala eso fuera verdad, o que me lo pudiera creer. Les seré completamente honesta la mayoría del tiempo en que viví mi joven existencia, intente terminar mi vida, si lo sé era una niña, una bebe ¿Cómo demonios puedo pensar en quitare mi vida cuando tenía solo 7 años? Ni yo lo sé, lo único que se es que no tenía ganas de sufrir.

Pero eso no duro mucho tiempo, durante los restantes tres años de mi vida me encamine a ser algo, fui a conferencias de la igualdad de sexo, intente ver si eran verdaderas o solo una manera de contentar a mi sexo. ¿Respuesta? La segunda opción.

A nadie parecía importarle, y a los que le importaba terminaban muertos, ese fue el motivo que mas me daba rabia, quería cambiar todo, pero no me lo permitían, que injusticia mas grande.

Hasta que mi madre también se arto, simplemente se le termino la paciencia, ya no lo aguanto. Así que me agarro junto con provisiones y huimos, mi padre y hermano se encontraban afuera haciendo lo que sea que hacen, mientras que nosotras estábamos siendo libres.

¿Estrategia o plan? Bueno creo que no lo tenía al inicio, pero después de varios días solo caminando y esquivando a los que querían detenernos. Llegamos a la gran muralla que separaba los reinos, la misión era llegar al reino siguiente fuera de este, fuera de la discriminación y abusos.

Seriamos libres, al fin, pero las cosas como eran obvio no salieron como esperábamos, cuando llegamos a la muralla, nos enteramos que estaba muy protegida ahí conocimos a Kaho y a su hija Chiharu, todas buscábamos exactamente lo mismo, libertad. Pero obtenerla era bastante difícil.

_ ¿Cuál es el plan? –le pregunto Kaho a mi madre, ella la mira preocupada, frente a nosotros se hallaba cinco líneas de defensa muy vigiladas y difícil de pasar.

_No tengo una idea muy clara pero tiene que ser un buen plan.

La primera línea se trataba de hombres –lobos, los más peligrosos incluso sin que haya luna llena son capaces de matarte sin tener alguna piedad, debíamos encontrar un punto débil, cosa difícil ya que ellos se dejan llevar por el olfato, tan concentrada estaba que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se puso a mi lado.

Pero al verlo, pudo sentir a mi corazón dar un vuelco tremendo, un poco más y sale de un salto. Era un chico no más grande que yo, ¿lo más llamativo? Estaba sin camisa, tendría 14 años tal vez, pero no se algo en el me daba buena espina. El me miro con sus ojos verdes y con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Tú eres Tomoyo? –Asiento con la cabeza –perfecto te vine a buscar.

_ ¿Quién te envió? –sabia la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla, ya saben para sentirme aun mas como basura, mi padre dilo completo desconocido.

_Ella -¿Quién? –quiere ayudarte solo si tú la ayudas.

_ ¿Quién es ella? –el me vuelve a sonreír.

_Debemos irnos, claro si quieres –no me respondió pero aun así lo seguí con mi madre, detrás de nosotros estaban Kaho y su hija, ambas con cara de preocupación conscientes de que no era un buen plan.

_No me respondiste –mi madre me sujeto el brazo advirtiéndome.

_No es importante, la conocerán con el tiempo –se giro para vernos esta vez serio –díganme ¿Qué es lo que más desean?

Todas nos miramos sin entender bien de que se trataba, parecía una pregunta trampa y eso no era bueno.

_No se dé que hablas –vuelve a sonreír, como si hubiera dicho un buen chiste.

_Repetiré nuevamente, ¿Qué es lo que más desean?, ¿lo que no pueden realizar solas, que necesiten ayuda? –me puse a meditar, pero lo único que pude pensar fue en libertad.

_Quiero ser libre, ir a un lugar donde pueda crecer y ser tomada en cuenta, sin miedos –el asiente para después prestar atención en los demás, mi madre me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro claramente orgullosa, al igual que yo.

_Quiero que ella cumpla su deseo –dijo mi madre mientras me rodeaba los hombros.

_Quiero que mi hija también consiga lo que pidió Tomoyo –respondió Kaho, mientras que su hija solo asistió con la cabeza.

_Quiero que mi madre este a salvo, feliz –dijo con su voz chillona, a pesar de que no nos llevábamos mucha diferencia de edad se notaba que no deseaba mucho más que estar con su madre.

_Todas tendrán sus deseos a cambio de lealtad a ella –mire a mi madre asustada para ver a mi gran sorpresa que ella asistió sin pensarlo, me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

_Si tu eres libre, yo lo seré –gran madre ¿no creen? Aun hoy se que no podría haber pedido a otra. El chico nos tendió la mano, cada una se la sujeto por separado y lentamente pude sentir como si me estuvieran quemando, vi a la hija de Kaho llorar al mismo tiempo que se la sujetaba la mano. Al mirar la mía me percate que aparecía un extraño símbolo de una balanza.

_Ahora son parte de nuestra rebelión, no pueden echarse para atrás –todas asistimos sin miedo, sin remordimientos. Éramos libres.

Nos encaminamos hacia nuestra libertad, cuando escuchamos a los perros ladrar detrás nuestro, asustado el chico empezó a correr mientras que nos gritaba que lo siguiéramos. Mi corazón latía muy rápido la adrenalina inundaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero no tanto como el deseo de irme de ese maldito lugar.

No tengo la menor idea de cuánto corrimos, pero se sintió como una eternidad sin poder llegar a las murallas, justo la zona adonde nos estábamos dirigiendo se encontraba extrañamente vacía. No tenía tiempo para ponerme a pensar qué demonios estaba pasando, como, ni por qué, ahora era huir.

Se detuvo frente a la gran pared de piedra que se imponía frente a nosotros, respiraba ruidosamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento para poder hablar. Levanto un dedo para indicarnos que lo esperábamos, pero no podíamos darnos ese lujo.

_Tenemos que avanzar –dijo mi madre mientras que veía sobre su hombro –ahora.

_Si…lo sé…las chicas primero…hay que escalar las piedras –señalo hacia arriba.

Poco a poco llegamos a lo alto, mire hacia abajo cuando me di cuenta que era muy grande la distancia, pero por suerte al otro lado había agua abajo por lo que me sentía en mi entorno. Mire a mi madre que asistió la cabeza indicándome que saltara, pero una mano en mi hombro me detuvo la macha, era el chico que me miraba serio.

_En la parte de abajo cruzando el rio justo en frente nuestro, se encuentran dos niños, uno llamado Eriol y el otro Takashi, ellos las ayudaran a guiarse y poder entrar al territorio vecino sin problemas –asiento con la cabeza, cuando un grito sonó justo a nuestro lado.

Un guardia había logrado seguirnos, empezó a forcejear con el chico cuando escuchamos otro grito, mire a mi derecha y vi a Kaho luchando con otros guardias, mi madre empezó a sacudirme intentando atraer mi atención.

_Salta –sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos, pero serenos dispuestos a recibir una bala por mí, esa mirada quedo gravada con fuego en mi mente, aun hoy la recuerdo con orgullo –llévate a Chiharu, protégela ella será como tu hermana.

_Pero mama, podemos lograrlo todas –ella niega con la cabeza, claramente decidida, empuja a Chiharu a mi lado y me obliga a tomarle la mano.

_Alguien debe entretenerlos para que logren escapar y los tres haremos ese trabajo –me tomo el rostro para obligarme a verla, a pesar de que era imposible debido a las lagrimas que me caían –protégela, se fuerte y se libre cuando todo esto se solucione o tengamos una oportunidad nos encontraremos.

Asiento mientras sigo llorando en silencio, me abraza para después abrazar a la pobre niña que rogaba quedarse con su madre, pero yo la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la muñeca.

_Es hora de irnos –le digo mientras trato de armarme de valor, ella era mi responsabilidad y debía asegurarme de su seguridad, miro a su madre para sonreírle –la cuidare y nos volveremos a ver.

Kaho me mira mientras asiente casi como si me diera permiso de actuar, tome varias bocanadas de aire y me lance al vacio con Chiharu a mi lado. El agua nos golpeo como si fuera concreto, el aire escapo de nuestros pulmones. Usando todas mis habilidades de nadadora profesional logre salir a la superficie, detrás de mí escuche a Chiharu respirar desesperada, me gire para ver si se había hecho daño pero no logre encontrar heridas importantes solo la sorpresa del impacto. Mire hacia el norte decidida a alcanzar nuestra meta.

_Vamos debemos alcanzar la orilla –le digo casi en susurro, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

_No me iré sin mi madre –suspiro, esta chica es increíble.

_Tu madre está ahí arriba resistiendo para que vos llegues a la orilla y seas libre ¿quieres decepcionarla? –me niega pero aun en sus ojos se veía tristeza, pero eso ahora no importaba, solo llegar.

Nadamos como si fuera lo último que haríamos, cosa que teníamos que evitar que sea así, cuando por fin llegamos a la orilla por poco besamos el suelo aliviadas. Mire detrás mío para darme cuenta que era un buen trecho lo que habíamos cruzado, casi 10 km más o menos, ni caminando había recorrida esa distancia, tal vez a caballo.

Al inicio no vi a los supuestos chicos que tenían que ayudarnos pero de la nada aparecieron dos siluetas enfrente de mí claramente de niños. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente como para que los viera me di cuenta que no eran mayores que yo, tal vez tendrían la misma edad.

El mayor tenía una gorra de futbol que no dejaba ver el color de su pelo, sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas y su ropa era deportiva, como si hubiera salido de un partido de futbol antes de venir a buscarnos. El menor era castaño, tenia ojos marrones y una sonrisa en todo su rostro, que reflejaba despreocupación.

_ ¿Son Eriol y Takashi? –ambos asistieron con la cabeza, para después ofrecer sus manos, la tomamos para poder levantarnos cosa que no fue fácil con el cansancio que teníamos, miro a Chiharu y le sonrió no con felicidad sino con alivio, éramos libres al fin.

No mas injusticias, no mas discriminaciones, libertad frente a mí. Pero como todo en la vida, esta tuvo un precio, mi madre y la madre de Chiharu, se que nos volveremos a ver estoy segura de ello. Eso no quiere decir que no tenga un miedo paralizante, pero ahora debía responsabilizarme de una niña y yo era una niña, pero tenía esperanzas y aun las tengo.

No puedo rendirme, definitivamente no lo hare, por mi madre, por Kaho y por Chiharu, seré fuerte y nos volveremos a ver.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente, les contare… no tenía pensado seguir con la historia, principalmente porque era un simple relato de la vida de una joven. Pero debido al gran recibimiento que tuvo ese capítulo he decidido que debíamos continuar, soy honesta no tengo planeado seguir con la historia de esa Sakura debido a que no es el momento, por esa razón me impuse en la tarea de contarles la historia de las personas con las que se encontrara después.**

**Me alejo del increíble embrollo que acabo de armar para decirles que en cada capítulo contare la historia de algún integrante de este ejercito Sakura fue la primera, ahora es Tomoyo, tengan en cuenta los personajes que ya fueron apareciendo y relaciónenlos (me siento profesora, ¿saben qué? olviden lo ultimo).**

**Espero con todo corazón que les guste este capítulo, me encantaría que me dijeran su opinión, hipótesis (si las tienen), y más importante al menos para mi es que me cuenten si quieren que continúe (seria un placer). Para mas contacto pueden encontrarme en twitter seria un placer hablar con ustedes.**

**Nos Vemos, fue un placer (diablos sí que hable en esta ocasión****)**


	3. Chapter 3

Relato de una Guerrera

Una buena historia suele iniciar con una familia feliz, unida que se ríen por cualquier pelotudes y suelen pasar todo el tiempo juntos. Ya sabes la típica idea de que se necesita a dos hijos y dos padres para tener una vida feliz. Incluso en el mundo mágico tienen la misma idea de felicidad.

Mi vida feliz nunca existió, no tuve a un padre que me apoyara y me quisiera, mi madre no era maternal, ni tampoco amable y por supuestos con mis hermanas menores no tengo las mejores relaciones. ¿Por qué? Bastante simple, pero lo entenderán cuando me presente cosa que no hice.

Mi nombre es Sakura, hija de Nadeshiko líder de las amazonas, soy lo que educaron y seré lo que forjaron. Luchare en cada guerra a la que me enfrente y demostrare mi valentía con cada hombre que me encuentre.

No pereceré fácilmente, si lo hago recibiré de los mismos dioses ofrendas por mis esfuerzos. Desde joven edad me entrenaron para el combate. Luchar cuerpo a acuerpo era muy importante.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando tenía siete años, debía enfrentarme a mi tía que era general del batallón más fuerte de toda la tribu. La espada se volvió mi amiga en ese combate, en el momento en que la alcé recibí las envestidas de mi tía.

Fuertes, poderosas, capaz de matar a un oso de un saque ¿y yo?, bueno, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, lo esquive mientras retrocedía al mismo tiempo. El segundo ataque vino tan rápido como el primero, casi sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, logre detenerlo apenas con mi espada.

Pero el hombro me dolió como si me hubieran dado una patada, fuerte desorientador, me saco todo el aire de los pulmones. Con un grito de guerra vino el tercero directo a mi tobillo, me levanto de un movimiento rápido, produciendo que terminara en el piso.

Pude ver como la punta de la espada se acercaba a mis ojos para detenerse a un centímetro de ellos, mi corazón latía como loco debido a la adrenalina, mientras podría sentir como el sabor metálico a sangre inundaba mi boca.

Me desperté a la semana en una cama de hospital, mientras que la curandera seguía atendiendo a mis compañeras a mí alrededor. No entendía nada, cuando logre recordar lo que había pasado me sentí como un escarabajo, no podía hacer nada por mi edad, solo esperar a que me pisotearan.

Y créanme la pisada de una amazona adulta puede provocar tanto daño como el de un elefante sentándose en tu espalda y encima bailara arriba de ella. No es agradable, ni una buena opción, pero para mi desgracia era la única que tenia.

Podía ver como las adolecentes desaparecían todas las temporadas, algunas no regresaban, otras apenas lo hacían, pero cuando volvían, estaban cambiadas, mas fuertes, independientes, capaces, eran una más de la tribu, eran amazonas por fin.

Pero ser una niña pequeña en esta sociedad, no es fácil, mi madre puso todas sus expectativas y esperanzas en mis hombros, en la sucesora al cargo de jefa de la tribu, no es bueno poner esa carga en unos hombros tan pequeños y frágiles.

Todos los días, eran los mismos, levantarse al salir el Sol, cuando los basiliscos cacareaban, para entrenar con la luz de la mañana temprana, su frio y más importante sus obstaculos.

Si perdías la batalla de la mañana no comías, podías tener suerte y que te tocara alguien de tu edad, o una adolecente. Podías tener muy mala suerte y tocarte una adulta, enojada y avergonzada de pelear contigo.

La jefa es la que decide los combates, muchos pensaran tu madre te ayudara, pues no, siempre me hacia entrenar con sus tenientes para ver cómo me pateaban el trasero. Así eran mis mañanas, salir a cazar para comer algo, ya que siempre perdía en los combates y honestamente estaba harta de morirme de hambre.

Al llegar a la edad de los 12 años fue cuando me di cuenta de algo muy importante en mi vida, se supone que toda familia feliz tenía dos padres, pero yo jamás conocí al mío. Siempre tuve la ilusión que sería como yo, ya saben tranquila amable y sin ansias de pelear.

Por supuesto mi madre no le agrado que pensara en esto, por lo que me destruyo casi de inmediato mis deseos, pero no lo hizo tan bien como hubiera deseado.

Verán la tradición de las amazonas es que el ritual que se completa a los 16 años, es un justamente una manera de ingresar a la sociedad, pero después de esto se debe completar un segundo ritual, para ser una mujer guerrera, si completabas este te permitirá ascender por la cadena de mando.

Cuál era su objetivo, bueno tener una hija, darle a nuestra sociedad descendientes, este se intenta completar casi de inmediato después del otro. Llevan al grupo sobreviviente a la ciudad más cercana para que estas, en palabras crudas, se preñaran.

Si suena feo, lo es. Si el bebe era mujer, era entrenada como cualquier amazonas, pero si era un varón se debía regresar al padre o abandonar a la criatura. No se podía tener a hombres en la sociedad, era una prohibición que no tenía excepciones.

Podrán imaginarse realmente la reacción de mi madre cuando le pedí conocer a mi padre, no fue nada buena, me castigo durante unos tres meses a la intemperie, ¿Qué quiere decir? Simple me tiraron en mitad de la selva, sola, sin suministros, ni nada por el estilo, para que me las empañara y ¿Qué me dijeron?

_Te vengo a buscar en tres meses –me miro casi con asco –haber si te sacas de la cabeza esa ridícula idea.

Si muy bonito de su parte, por supuesto no me quede sola en el sitio simplemente para verle la cara de satisfacción mientras le rogaba que me volviera a aceptar. Algo que me enseño es a no pedir disculpas y a no deberle nada a quien te abandona.

Y eso fue lo que hice empecé a caminar hacia el horizonte sin mirar atrás, solo camine pasando arboles verdes durante horas y horas. ¿Mi objetivo? Encontrar a mi padre.

Lo sé, en realidad es estúpido siquiera intentarlo, pero debía hacerlo tenía que hacerlo. Quería verlo, conocerlo, saber que herede de él y que no. ¿Tenía las esperanzas de que me recibiera? Si, supongo que las tenía. Era una niña solo eso.

Cuando llegue a la ciudad más cercana que era una llamada Delphos, después de más de tres semanas caminando sin descanso, me escondí en las alcantarillas. Rogando que los Sacerdotes no me encontraran, ¿Quiénes son? Bueno serian los policías de tu mundo, pero al mismo tiempo los militares.

La ciudad se encontraba manejada por ellos, casi como una dictadura y las amazonas no eran bienvenidas. Lo primero que intente encontrar es una guía, mi madre solo me dijo el nombre de mi padre, nada más, ni la ciudad, edad, nada. Su nombre es Fujita Kinomoto, ese era o es, no estoy segura.

Pero por los conocimientos que me dieron, sabia que toda ciudad tenía una guía completa con sus habitantes, se podía conseguir en los registros, pero no era muy seguro hacerlo. Tenía que entrar a la fuerza y robarlo, cosa que hice.

¿Qué paso? Me atraparon, por supuesto que lo hicieron, me arrastraron durante dos calles por los pelos, hasta un edificio enorme negro con rejas, era muy tenebroso por afuera y por dentro. Me dio mucho miedo, quiero decirles.

Me tiraron en una celda con olor a orina, sucia y negra, a mi derecha se encontraba una mujer claramente mayor a mí, tendría unos treinta años tal vez, su pelo era rojizo, muy extraño pero hermoso y por su rostro era claramente una mujer de sociedad. Aun en la mugre no se le veía un pelo fuera de lugar. Su nombre era Kaho.

Del otro lado se encontraba una morocha, con cara de ser juguetona y una sonrisa angelical, podría pasar por una niña tranquilamente si las arrugas no la delataran, jamás le pregunte la edad y tampoco quise adivinarla, parecía un insulto. Su nombre es Ruby.

Ambas me ayudaron en esa etapa de mi vida, me dieron esperanzas de volver a salir, de ser libre y jamás regresar a ese lugar. Todas las noches nos la pasábamos hablando de lo que era el exterior, de lo que habíamos perdido y lo que habíamos conseguido.

Ambas eran madres, ¿su crimen? Proteger a sus hijas, en esta sociedad las mujeres son esclavas consideradas como basuras, que no pueden realizar magia o protegerse por sí solas. Las dos eran de familias muy importantes pero debido a que intentaron alejar a sus hijas de este lugar fueron encarceladas.

¿Sus hijas? Según ellas se encuentran en otro territorio, muy alejado del nuestro, donde son aceptadas y tiene la vida que ellas siempre soñaron.

Estas dos grandes mujeres me demostraron como debe ser los padres, más exacto las madres, ellas deben ser maternales, cariñosas y siempre pensado en la hija primero, me daban ganas de ser su hija.

Pase más de tres años en ese lugar hasta que un acontecimiento cambio por completo toda mi vida, la Aparicio de "el".

Te preguntaras ¿Quién es él? Bueno el "mensajero" nunca supe su nombre solo que venía por parte de "ella". La llamaban la "profeta", ya que tenía la capacidad de ver el futuro; otros la le decían la "titiritera", pero su verdadero nombre era Tomoyo.

Ella estaba en contra del gobernante de Delphos, es más le había declarado la guerra. Para eso tenia espías dentro de las murallas de la ciudad, uno de ellos era el "mensajero". Ese día en que se me acerco en la cárcel, me miro a los ojos y no vi maldad, solo miedo y desconfianza.

_ ¿Tú eres Sakura? –Me pregunto mientras veía a todos los lados, yo asistí con la cabeza confundida –vengo por parte de "ella".

Incluso antes de conocerla había escuchado los rumores, siempre se comunicaba con gente de la prisión, más específicamente con los prisioneros.

_ ¿Qué quiere de mi?

_ ¿Qué es lo que mas deseas? –me pregunto mientras seguía viendo a su alrededor.

_Libertad, salir de este ciudad, ir a los mundos más alejados –el sonrió y por primeras vez vi felicidad en su mirada, me tendió la mano, mientras esperaba.

_Si le juras lealtad, ella te otorgará tus más profundos deseos, solo cuando cumpla con tu pedido formaras parte de su ejército –sin pensarlo le di la mano, un dolor profundo me penetro por la muñeca, al retirarla para mirarla más de cerca pude verlo.

La marca de una balanza apareció en mi muñeca parecía que había sido tatuado con fuego, el dolor seguía presente y cada vez era más fuerte. Mire al "mensajero" abrir la puerta de mi celda mientras que me indicaba que lo siguiera, solo pude prestar atención a mis compañeras que con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo me dijeron:

_Ve, encuentra a nuestras hijas y diles que estamos bien, aun sobreviviendo –asistí con la cabeza, para empezar a caminar arrastrando los pies. Solo tuve que seguir un pasillo de piedra musgosa, para después abrir la puerta a mi libertad, mire a mi héroe por última vez.

_Ella, enviará a alguien por ti, puede tardar segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses o años. El o ella te encontrara y te cumplirá tu deseo, te llevara a tu más preciosa libertad, te lo puedo asegurar –me empujo sin remordimiento alguno, no pude sentir la caída, solo me desperté en el suelo, rodeada de pasto, con el Sol en mi rostro.

Deseosa de poder continuar, me escabullí de nuevo a las alcantarillas y ahí espere. Espere durante horas, veía los días pasar, me aburría durante semanas, soñé con su llegada durante meses y así pasaron 6 años.

En los que mis sueños y esperanzas murieron, ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir, solo un sueño de un ángel que tarde o temprano me vendría a buscar.

Desde este momentos les hablo yo, ¿Por qué?, no puedo mas es tan simple como eso. Quiero morir, de una vez, de una forma majestuosa para mi tribu, quiero ser recibida por los dioses. Por eso me levante, me sacudí la ropa que por años lleve.

Me lavé el cuerpo entero, junto a mi pelo para estar radiante en mi mejor momento.

Camine con pasos seguros y lentos, simplemente seguí mientras las explosiones me sacudían el cuerpo, los gritos de niños me llegaban a los oídos, pero no escuchaba nada, solo veía mi destino. Fue en ese momento en que el apareció, con sus cabellos marrones y sus ojos castaños.

Me sacudió por completo, mi cuerpo y mi alma, me dejo tirada ahí sin poder razonar. Su sonrisa ilumino las masacres que ocurrían al mismo tiempo y solo con ella se me acerco para decirme algo que haría que mi vida tuviera un nuevo significado:

_Sakura, te estado buscando durante mucho tiempo.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Se me acaba de ocurrir hace unas horas y lo único que hice fue empezar a escribirla. Jamás había publicado una historia de la cual no haya pensado su desarrollo con anterioridad. Pero tenía ganas de mostrarles algo de espontaneidad. Por favor díganme que tal les pareció.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Con todo corazón me despido (eso sonó cursi)**

**Nos Vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Relato de una Huérfana

Mi Nombre es Chiharu Mihara y este es mi relato, mi historia.

Durante toda mi vida, me han dicho que tengo ciertos objetivos a alcanzar, pero jamás me han contado cuales fueron. Pase la mayor parte de mi infancia en escuelas, libros y una habitación de 10 x10 donde jamás te podías mover ni aunque quisieras.

Nunca abrí mi boca por que no tenía permiso para decir mis opiniones, solo podía mirar al frente y hacer todo lo que requerían de mí. Desde mi presencia hasta mis habilidades e inteligencia, eran utilizadas, no pretendo ser modesta, porque no lo soy, sé que soy inteligente, sé que puedo hacer cosas que otros no puedo.

Eso no quiere decir que me guste hacerlo, es mas no me gusta, es demasiada responsabilidad, para una niña, adolecente e incluso para un adulto derecho y formado. Por ese motivo pase la mayor parte de mi infancia preguntándome por que me exigían algo que ellos no podían hacer.

No conseguí una respuesta, para serles completamente honesta no conseguí nada útil para mi, solo soledad y abandono. Si fuera por mis padres yo ni siquiera existiría, ellos no querían una niña, por amor del cielo, ¿como una mujer puede hacerse responsable de toda una familia?

Ellos querían a un niño, a un varón capaz de manejar el negocio familiar y no importa que tan inteligente fuera o seria, yo al parecer no podría hacer esa tarea. Lo cual me alegra no me malentienda, una cosa menos, pero para mi desgracia hasta que el varón aparezca yo era la encargada de tanto quilombo y política.

No es agradable tener tantas tensiones y responsabilidades a tan corta edad, para colmo ni tengo el amor de mis padres, ni algo de aprecio a mi persona. ¿Entienden de por qué no soy humilde? Si yo no me venero ¿Quién lo hará? Soy la única capaz de subirme el ánimo, capaz de decirme buen trabajo o eres la mejor.

Solo yo, solo yo, eso suena algo depresivo, pero no se preocupen no pase mi infancia de cuarto en cuarto, no señor.

A la tierna edad de los 7 conocí al chico más impresionantemente raro de toda mi vida, a nada más y nada menos que a un genio como yo. O al menos eso me dice él, yo no le creo, la mayoría de las cosas que me dice son mentiras, disparates y debes en cuando alguna verdad ahí camuflada.

Lo peor es cuando encuentra algún crédulo que le cree, se vende a sí mismo con esa sonrisa de "te engañe", para simplemente después continuar con otra.

Lo conocí en una biblioteca, estaba leyendo como siempre hace, es mas jamás lo vi alejado de los libros. Justo en ese día yo estaba buscando algo para relajarme, cuando vi sus ojos esos ojos grandes y grises capaces de enterrarte en las profundidades de la Tierra.

Llaman mucho la atención, su sonrisa era bondadosa, pero su mirada era de travesura pura, como si estuviera planeando algo muy malo. Con el tiempo aprendí que siempre planea algo, es más las únicas veces que no lo hace es por que duerme o come.

Créanme las mentiras son lo más liviano que hace, los chiste se volvieron más pesados a medida que la edad aumento.

El tiene 3 años menos que yo, imagínense esa escena, una niña de 7 años y a su lado un niño de 4 años los dos hablando de cosas que la mitad de los adultos no entienden. Cuando cumplió los 7 años ya se metió en la ingeniera para construir trampas mas "modernas" como las llama, se los digo, yo nunca he querido verlo enojado, sería muy peligroso.

Pero era esa única persona capaz de llevar a mi vida algo de entretenimiento, todo en mi, era puro aburrimiento, hasta que el llego para hacer que mi vida diera un vuelto de 180 grados y se convirtiera en una verdadera pero muy entretenida pesadilla.

Pasábamos casi todas nuestras tardes juntos contando chiste, de mi parte escuchando sus mentiras, de esa manera conocí a sus hermanos, talentosos como él. Pero tan maliciosos como el quiero aclarar, al parecer las travesuras están en los genes de toda su familia.

Créanme conocí a sus primos, directos y segundos, son exactamente igual que el. Por esa razón jamás me sentí como una extraña, porque a su lado, yo era un angelito, sus padres me dieron lo que los míos jamás pudieron, amor maternal y paternal.

Esas miradas de buen trabajo, aun sin ser su hija, ellos lo hicieron, me felicitaban por cada acción bien hecha, por cada pisca de trabajo que hacía. Y ese día de mi octavo cumpleaños en la que me quede más de tres horas mirando el piano de su casa y empecé a tocarlo, fue cuando ambos se sentaron a mi lado y me dijeron que estaban orgullosos de mi.

Fue como tener a una familia lista para que me uniera sin ser definitivamente parte de ella, en ese momento supe que no importaba que mis padres no me amaran. Tenía a dos que me quería por ser yo y que no les importaban tenerme en su familia.

Pero mis pesadillas no se terminaron con conocer solo a una peculiar familia que me recibieran, no señor a mi tierna edad de 10 años, recibí una pequeña sorpresa de un Dios que al parecer no me quiere. Un hermano, si un varón en la familia, ahora la poca atención que tenia de mis padres se volvió escasa, ¿Por qué miento? Se volvió nula, inexistente, deje de existir.

Yo morí, en el momento en que mi hermano nació, mis abuelos eran los únicos que me hablaban, solo porque mi abuelo consideraba que yo debería suceder como cabeza de la familia. Cosa que fue extraño para mí, pero bueno, era amor familiar, lo cual es mejor que nada ¿verdad?

Pero las cosas se volvieron a complicar nuevamente, se los digo, yo debo tener mala suerte, definitivamente debo tenerla. Capaz en el momento en que Dios distribuyo la suerte en el mundo se olvido de darme algo a mí, no seré religiosa pero no encuentro una respuesta para tantas cosas en mi vida.

¿Cómo inicio? Fue bastante peculiar el asunto, a decir verdad, fue un día que ni yo ni nadie pudo haber previsto. Porque inicio extraño y acabo catastrófico.

Recuerdo que fue un 10 de febrero, era el primer cumpleaños de mi hermano, mis padres estaban muy felices, orgullosos, o al menos eso creo. Era tan grande su felicidad que salimos todos a pasar el día afuera, ¿se imaginan? Me llevaron con ellos a una fiesta enorme con todos mis familiares, jamás lo habían hecho.

Fue genial, conocí a mis primos, que no eran muy amables pero por lo menos no eran malos conmigo. Comí torta, baile, mire fotos de mis familiares, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, es mas no recuerdo otro momento en que mis padres me sonrieran.

Me abrazaran, me contaban chistes acerca de su niñez, fue el momento en que sentí que eran mis padres. Fue el momento en que mi madre se me acerco, me miro a los ojos y me dijo por primera vez que estaba orgullosa de mí, que me quería y deseaba que fuera feliz.

Pero también fue el momento en que me dijo que no lo sería hija suya, que jamás seria alguien, que estaría siempre bajo la sombra de mi hermanito y si quería ser alguien en la vida debería irme para siempre. ¿Se imaginan el impacto en un niño? Les digo no fue nada agradable, fue horrible si les soy honesta.

Para colmo después se me acerco mi padre, con esa mirada fría que podría congelar hasta un glaciar. Se arrodillo frente a mí, me tomo de los hombros y me dijo con toda la delicadeza de un tiburón blanco:

_ Si eliges formar parte de esta nueva familia, deberás ser la guardiana de tu hermano, tu vida ya no me importara, solo la de el –hizo que lo mirara, me limpio las lagrimas y continuo –si debe morir alguno de los dos, prefiero que seas tú.

Como buena niña pequeña de 10 años que no entiende un pepino de lo que sucede, hice lo que toda persona en su buen juicio haría, pregunte por qué.

_Es así como es, no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Me encanta como es de sutil mi familia, créanme me fascina, pero enojada como estaba en ese momento dije lo que pensaba con completa honestidad.

_Lo protegeré, moriré por el si es necesario, pero no lo hare porque me lo pides, lo hare porque es mi hermano y yo soy su hermana mayor, ya por definición es mi deber, pero quiero dejar algo en claro –imaginen la mirada más fría de todo el maldito planeta y disculpen por el mal vocabulario –si no querían tener una niña debieron no tenerme y punto, no pueden esperar que me sienta culpable por nacer por qué no lo hare, es su problema por tenerme acéptenlo.

Debo admitir que decir eso me dejo con un buen sabor en la boca, es mas jamás me sentí tan bien de decir lo que pensaba. Pero como todo en mi vida se tiende a tornar mal en cuestión de segundos, fue justo lo que paso.

Decidimos ir en tren a nuestra casa, obviamente en silencio, aun recuerdo la tensión, se podía cortar con un cuchillo, mi hermanito estaba completamente desmayado. Probablemente cansado de tanto alboroto en un solo día.

¿Cuándo paso el desastre?, cuando el tren descarrilo, aun hoy no se sabe por qué, solo lo hizo, cada vagón se movió de manera extraña, en cuestión de segundo me sentí impulsada hacia delante, golpee duro el suelo del vagón y caí justo sobre la puerta que conectaba al otro lado.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero aun así vi como mi hermano salía casi volando hacia mi dirección, como buena hermana que soy, lo atrape para evitar que se golpeara y se hiciera daño, obviamente los gritos se escucharon casi de manera instantánea, mis padres estaban tirados en el suelo, heridos.

En la parte de atrás pude ver como luces y mucho humo se acercaban, se estaba incendiando todo, el pánico que sentí en ese momento era enorme, se me salía el corazón de mi pecho. Pero aun así no deje de abrazar a mi hermanito protegiéndolo de todo lo que me caía en la cabeza.

Aun recuerdo los labios de mi madre moverse, como con su último aliento me grito:

_Cuídalo, mi hermosa niña –fue ahí cuando comprendí que mi padre era el único que no me quería en la familia, mi madre, mis abuelos, mis primos a nadie le importaba que yo fuera una niña, solo a él.

Así que hice justamente eso, me enrosque, me volví una pequeña bola y lo protegí de todo, absolutamente todo, metal, fuego, falta de oxigeno, me encargue de que no muriera y me asegure que yo fuera su capa protectora.

Fue así como me encontraron casi muerta en el vagón de carga, miles de vigas sobre mí, pero aun en mis brazos a salvo a mi hermanito, respirando y llorando. No recuerdo bien como me sacaron, como logre sobrevivir, solo recuerdo el hospital, las luces.

Mi abuela que me sonreía, pero en su mirada se veía la tristeza, fue en ese lugar que me dijeron que mis padres murieron por el fuego, fue ahí cuando me dijeron que la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba quemado.

Fue en ese preciso momento, que me dijeron que estaba sola con mi hermano, que era una huérfana.

**Gracias por leer, les agradezco el apoyo espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos Vemos.**


End file.
